


Of Messy Flats and Miscommunications

by ForeverUnited93



Series: 12 Days of Narry [11]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Louis share a flat, Harry tries cleaning it for Niall coming over, He's just off to the side playing a game and cackling at Harry's miscommunication, Louis is no help whatsoever, M/M, Narry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 20:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5469719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverUnited93/pseuds/ForeverUnited93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or the one where Harry frantically cleans his flat for Niall while Louis cackles off to the side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Messy Flats and Miscommunications

“Louis! Have you seen my sweeper duster?” Harry yells across their shared flat one day, Louis pauses his Fallout 4 game and stares at Harry with amusement.

“I don’t know, have I?” Louis chuckles and Harry glares at him.

“You are absolutely useless I swear to god,” He mutters as Louis points him in the direction where he last saw the duster. Harry never liked to admit it but he only really cleaned the place when he knew that Niall was coming over. Louis always liked to tease him of his crush but every time that Niall smiled at him, well he lost any way of forming coherent thoughts.

“Louis I swear if you are lying about where the duster is I’m going to murder your game!” Harry yelled as he rummaged through heaps of cleaning supplies that he’d gone through multiple times already. Something hit the back of his head and he turned around to find Louis still amused as ever but looking at something else. Harry looked down and saw the duster.

“Thanks Lou!” Harry exclaims sheepishly.

“Yeah yeah, just let me play me game.” Harry lets Louis do just that, as he does the dishes, and other chores that the lad had forgotten to do. He needed this place in tip top shape if he was going to impress Niall any. Harry was a naturally organized person, it was Louis who always brought out the mess in him and honestly their flat would remain a mess if Niall didn’t come by each week. Which reminded him…

“Louis what time is it? Niall will be here by noon!”

“If you had thought to wear the watch I got you for Christmas, you would know that you have about twenty minutes before lover boy makes an appearance. So leave me the hell alone before I kick you out for interrupting my game!”

“Thanks again Louis.” And if Louis chucked his controller at Harry, he still would have missed Harry by a mile. It normally wasn’t much of a trouble to clean their flat, most of the time Louis helped out equally as he too brought blokes around for some fun.

Only now Louis had a crush on his archrival and if Harry knew anything about Louis, was that he never admitted to feelings. Even if it meant that he could be happy for once. Harry stared at his roommate for a moment, wondering if his poor timing of playing the game was really just a distraction to his impending feelings.

It wouldn’t surprise him, Louis didn’t have that much luck when it came to dating and relationships. Not that Harry had luck, but at the moment he did have Niall and that counted right?

“Oi stop thinking about the leprechaun and continue your little freak out. What if I decided to bring someone around during the weekend? What will I do then with a messy flat?”

“Oh I don’t know, clean it maybe?”

“Stop being so damn sassy. We both know who’s the sass master around these parts.”

“Just saying words Louis, don’t you have a game to attend to?”

“Do you want me to throw another controller at you?”

“No no, continue on.”

Unfortunately, the mess was too much for even Harry to handle and he’s scrambling far more than he normally did. His room was okay, not the best work he’s done but he was too focused on cleaning the living room where Louis was camped. And that proved to be a struggle within itself.

“Why can’t you go to his place for once? Why does he always have to come here and make me put on pants just so that you can impress him?” Louis grumbles as Harry whacks him in the face with the duster as he continues to clean without any indication that he heard his flat mate.

“You are unbelievably whipped dear Harold.”

“I am not!” Harry blushes, and wipes Louis’ face with a moist towel.

“Yak! What was that for?”

“You had something on your face!”

“So?”

“And you expect me not to clean it?”

“Quite honestly I’m surprised I’m not drenched in Clorox right now.”

“I forgot to clean the bathroom oh my lord!” Harry rushes off to the forbidden place while Louis glares at his backside. One day, this was going to kill him.

Not even a moment later, Harry storms out of the bathroom, throwing a heap of trash into the bin.

“I give up, you know what? Just fuck it! We officially live outside. We shall eat bark, sticks, dirt and shit for all I care!” Harry plops himself on the couch to watch Louis when he notices there’s an extra body.

“Hey,” Niall snickers as Harry waves nervously. He glares over at Louis who was too busy yelling at the tele to unfreeze and he gulps.

“Hey yourself stranger. I thought your flat was naturally clean?” Niall smirks and Harry just wants to kiss the damn thing right off of his face. He wonders if he can with Louis in the room, and weighs his options.

“If you two start snogging I will make sure neither of you can have children.” Louis mutters, just as Niall leans in to peck Harry’s cheek and stand up.

“Good thing that we’re not staying then.”

“What?” Harry and Louis say dumbly, staring at the blond.

“Remember? We’re just going to the movies, though I appreciate the gesture of cleaning your flat when Louis is a little shit,”

“Hey!"

“It wasn’t needed babe.”

“Great now be a couple of lovebirds outside of this house and leave me be.” Louis ruins the moment, and Harry decides it the perfect time to ruffle his hair and rush upstairs to get changed. When he comes back, Harry allows Niall to pull him outside where it had begun snowing and pulled Harry into a kiss.

“By the way, you can kiss this smirk off anytime you’d like.” Niall murmurs, and if they’re a little late to the movies, it's all Niall fault honestly.

**Author's Note:**

> From my mind to the computer keys to your eyes to read, I'm Jessica xx


End file.
